manafandomcom-20200222-history
Pee-Wee
Pee-Wee Yuka is a Needlebeak of unique coloration, in both egg and adult stages, as well as pet to Miss Yuka in Legend of Mana. Appearance In both egg and Needlebeak forms, Pee-Wee looks exactly like the monster and the egg in which the monster is hatched from, however he has a more orange tint to these forms than common Aerial Eggs or Needlebeaks. Despite looking like a normal Aerial Egg, it is revealed that Pee-Wee is quite fragile, as evidenced by talking to him. Before Pee-Wee Birdie Before the protagonist has helped Miss Yuka, keeper of Domina's Inn, with Pee-Wee's delicate situation, Pee-Wee will appear as an orange Aerial Egg, standing by the door of a room. Interacting with Pee-Wee will have Miss Yuka introduce the protagonist to him, as well as saying that Pee-Wee is rather fragile and to leave him be. If the protagonists persists in talking to Pee-Wee numerous times, Pee-Wee's egg will explode and Miss Yuka will say that the protagonist is not human. Before a certain requirement is met, nothing can be done to help Pee-Wee with his fragile state. The Requirement to trigger Pee-Wee Birdie In order to help Pee-Wee with his condition of fragility, Domina's Wisp and Salamander elemental strength must both be maxed out to 3. Short of putting the Tree of Mana right next to Domina, it is impossible to get these strength increases with the other Artifacts. Making Pee-Wee Birdie inaccessible If Pee-Wee has been destroyed via the method above before the prerequisites have been met, then the protagonist will not be allowed to assist Miss Yuka with Pee-Wee. Not only does this lock the protagonist out of the event, it also prevents them from earning an Oak Wood Ring known as the ReviveRing, which is outfitted with a Phoenix card. Saving Pee-Wee Once the above requirements have been fulfilled, the protagonist can enter the Inn to find Miss Yuka asking for materials that could help save Pee-Wee's life, and these are Menos Bronze, Baobab Wood, Animal Hide, Topple Cotton, Flat Seed (which are the rarest type of seed that can either be obtained from Trent or rare drops from Lullabuds, Malboros, or Shrieknips), Citrisquid, Rotten Meat, and Sulpher. After giving Miss Yuka these items, the event will come to a close as Pee-Wee's life has been saved. Failure of Pee-Wee Birdie If the protagonist either talks to Pee-Wee too many times or if the protagonists refuses to give Miss Yuka the materials Pee-Wee needs to live if the protagonist has the aforementioned materials, Pee-Wee will meet an untimely demise. Like before, Miss Yuka will forever see the protagonist as nothing more than a heartless monster, and again, the protagonist will lose the ReviveRing. Maturity after Pee-Wee Birdie After saving Pee-Wee's life and upon return to Domina's Inn, the protagonist will find Pee-Wee has hatched from the egg and has matured into a Needlebeak. Talking to Pee-Wee will allow the protagonist to obtain the ReviveRing as thanks from Pee-Wee. Category:Legend of Mana Characters Category:Characters Category:Legend of Mana Non-Player Characters